The Little Things
by Military Mechanic
Summary: There are little things in this crew, the one that they call the Straw Hat Pirates. Small, almost unnoticable details that no one else sees. That no one else knows. But they do, these strange pirates, and the see all of the little things.
1. Zolo

A/N: so, this is my next project. it's just something short and fun that i wanted to try, as i'm always trying to figure out what my head-canons are. there will be one of these for every member of the crew, all the way up to Brook.

tell me what you all think, if you have the time.

* * *

There are little things about this crew, you know. This strange band of pirates that call themselves Nakama. Others know them as the Straw Hat Crew - but those people have obviously never talked to Luffy or listened to the group of renegades talk amongst themselves.

If they had...If they just payed a little more attention...They might have noticed the little things.

Zolo has noticed them. Seen them. Accepted them - and he knows...

...that, though Usopp always seems to shake when in a battle, to tremble and cower and beg to be allowed to leave, his hands are always steady. Just like his aim, his shots, and his eyes. They don't waver, even when the rest of his body does.

...that Nami can fight with more than her ability to call weather to her aid. Sometimes, when the marines come in packs and the battle-field is too packed for her long range techniques, she uses it as though it's the butt of a gun or maybe even a bayonet - split images of the government lackies that surround them. She's good at it, too.

...that Chopper breaths differently in each form that he takes. They are large, heavy gasps when in Heavy Point - like a large beast, panting after a hunt. In Brain Point, they come in small puffs. Like he's always trying to catch his breath, lungs just too small to hold his body off for long.

...that Sanji's steps are almost soundless, even when he is only crossing the deck. Trained to the core, that one is. Make a noise and you'll be caught - be it by an old pirate-turned-chef or a group of marines.

...that there is something beyond graceful about Brooke when he is fighting. Every step planned, ever motion smooth. Like a dangerous dance where, instead of a partner, he wields a sword. Sometimes, Zolo wonders if Kaya would have been interested in learning this. These thoughts are always quickly brushed away.

...that, since Enies Lobby, Robin cannot help but flinch when something comes flying towards her head. A knife to the gut on the other hand? Or even an injury sustained on one of her self-created limbs? Those she takes without flinching. Funny how some things affect a person more than others.

...that Franky has fine tuned himself for battle. Every limb, joint, and muscle has been created just for that purpose. To survive, no matter what he has to face. Yet, even at the cost of one of those carefully created machines, even at the cost of the fight, he will never show his back to the enemy. Zolo tries to keep him from having too.

...that there is so much more to Luffy than people would think. Underneath of the long limbs and the spindly arms, there is muscle. In every punch, there is power. Behind every kick, there is strength. And, when he is truly angry, he becomes unstoppable.

These are things that he knows. He just doesn't let others realize that because, really, there isn't a point in it.


	2. Nami

A/N: so, first i want to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. you guys have no clue how much they mean to me. next, i want to answer a quick question several reviewers seemed to be asking. yes, i know that it's actually Zoro. but, because this is a 'sentimental story', i decided to use Zolo for the simple reason that it was what i originally knew him by. if that makes sense?

i hope that you all enjoy this chapter just as much! and, remember, any sort of a critique is loved and welcomed!

* * *

At times, she sees them. These small quirks of crew-mates. The things that set them apart from every other person in the world. Nami knows this. She also knows...

...that with every limb Robin summons, a burst of air accompanies it. Never cold, never hot, just a gentle warmth. Almost too subtle a change in air pressure to notice. Yet, if Nami is seeing things correctly, it is what makes the summoned limbs so sturdy.

...that Sanji always patrols the ship when a large storm hits. Goes out in the rain to check the rigging, the steering, the mast. Make sure that the waves aren't large enough to do more than rock the Sunny. She understands his fear, just like she understands why, after each patrol, he goes and takes stock of all the supplies in their pantry.

...that there is nothing more likely to bring a smile to Chopper's face then a winter island. He can see better, move better, and _thrive_ better than any other crew-mate in the frigid weather. Sometimes, she's jealous of his ability.

...that Zolo can sleep through any storm, no matter how large or dangerous. Yet, whenever Luffy or Brook or Chopper stray near the edge of their ship, be it in good or bad weather, he is always there. Wide awake and ready to leap to their rescue, even when the churning waves are almost enough to suck him under on his own.

...that there are few kinds of weather that actually _scares_ Usopp. He doesn't mind the rain, thrives in the snow, and is a bundle of joy in the sun. There is just something about thunder that _changes him_. And Heaven forbid they get stuck in a thunderstorm with no candles - because the sniper will not be seen again until it is either over or they obtain some new way of light.

...that Brook's music seems to reflect the weather. Not just in the expected way, where one plays a sad song to the dark weather, but in the ways of the expected. In the ways where, right before some unexplainable form of weather crops up, something that can be found only in the Grand Line, he begins to play. Something old and mystical and unheard of before. Something that sends chills down her spine.

...that, on winter islands, Franky moves slower than normally. Like every step is a struggle - and not just against the snow that lays on the ground. Like, if it weren't for his captain and his nakama, he never would have left the ship. May not have even left the bed.

...that their ship has never been struck by lightning. Not once, despite the fact that it is a common occurance out on the Grand Line. Sometimes, Nami wonders if it's just because their crew is lucky. Then she glances over, spies Luffy, crosslegged on the deck with eyes towards the sky, and she understands what the truth is.

These are just some of the things that Nami has noticed. Some of their quirks - but they will stay with her, in her mind, because she doesn't know if the others will understand the _true_ meaning behind them.


End file.
